Weight loss involves a balance between caloric intake and expenditure. To lose weight, the amount of calories expended must exceed the amount of calories taken-in. The amount of calories taken-in typically corresponds to the volume of food that is eaten. One way to reduce caloric intake, therefore, is to eat less. Hunger, however, often limits a person's ability to reduce the amount of food that they eat.